


Resplendent

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, smooth gay blueberry, ten trees worth of sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Two people dance, and come to some realizations
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 12





	Resplendent

It was a typical Saturday night for Chloe and Rachel. After a very well paying modeling gig for Rachel, and Chloe's shift at the auto repair shop, they headed to the bar that was a 10 minute walk from their apartment.

“Well, Price, another awesome day in L.A., right”, Rachel smiled. “Yeah”, Chloe replied, “I am so grateful that we got out of that shit pit called Arcadia Bay. I don't know what I would've done without you, babe. You made me feel as if I'm something more that a drop out loser, given me a chance to be someone.”  
“You always have been someone, love. An amazingly strong survivor. Having your dad die, not to mention that bitch, Max, leaving you all alone... Most people would have given up, but, you are so amazing... Most people would haven't forgiven me for being so awful, for cheating on you.”  
“That's in the past, Rachel. It took me a while to realize that you wanted me, that you weren't playing games with me. ...Well, you were, but, all that shit just made us stronger. Kinda like how you have to put a sword into a fire, to burn out the impurities. Miss Firestarter” Chloe stuck out her tounge.  
“A; Quit with the fire puns, you gay blueberry, and B: don't stick that out unless you're gonna use it”, she smirked with a wink.  
“well, I..”. Chloe stopped as the bar jukebox started to play a slow song.  
“that's 'Tiny Dancer.” she thought.  
The soft piano intro wafted through the bar, as a woman's angelic voice sang

L.A. Lady  
Blue jean baby  
Seamstress for the band

“It's like this song was made for you”, she whispered, a gentle smile on her face

Pretty eyed, pirate smile  
you'll marry a music man..

“Arr”, Rachel whispered in Chloe's ear, as they embraced, and began to sway.  
“Not so much of the 'man' stuff, though, she replied, chuckling.

Ballerina, you must have seen her  
Dancing in the sand

An image of Rachel slowly dancing on the beach, earlier, to music only she could hear.  
“So much more graceful than any goddamn ballerina”, Chloe said, into her soft blonde hair. “Emeralds wish they could shine like your eyes.”

But, oh how it feels so real  
lying here, with no one near  
only you, and you can hear me  
as I say softly, slowly

“Hold me closer, tiny dancer”, Chloe tenderly said into Rachel's ear, in time with the lyric.  
That was when Rachel Dawn Amber felt her heart melt right in her fucking chest. Everyone else in the room ceased to exist. It was only the two of them. After all the pain they had gone through, she had learned that Chloe Price was all she needed. She was Rachel's oxygen, her very being.

Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today

“Maybe, if you play your cards right, Price, that'll happen” she said with a mischievous wink. 

As the song slowly ended, tears ran down both of their faces.  
“Max was my best friend, before. But... you... I never thought I'd say this mushy garbage.. I think you're my soulmate...”, Chloe said.

“Goddamnit, Chloe Elizabeth Price. Every time I think I've fallen for you, you make me fall in love all over again.”, as Rachel barely choked back a sob.  
The blue haired punk, laid her head against Rachel's shoulder, softly saying, “It's only fucking fair, you do the same to me”, she smiled. She kissed the tears from Rachel's cheeks.

“What do you say we get the hell out of here, and work on that 'sheets of linen' bit, eh?”. They weren't sure which one said it, but, they clasped hands.  
Walking out of the bar, into the street, they looked up, and saw the barest outline of a shooting star.  
“Make a wish, Amber”, Chloe said.  
“Don't need to, it's already come true”, she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write this, as the "dancing in the sand" bit is Rachel Amber to a T.  
> Also, kinda got the shivers, from this version. It's part of a cover album by different artists. Really great, check it out!
> 
> Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQOPqc6zxYg
> 
> "Tiny Dancer" is by Elton John, with lyrics by Bernie Taupin. This version is sung by Florence and The Machine.


End file.
